Golden Bug
by bipalium
Summary: Why Sanji likes to fight with the dumbass Marimo. 17th opening.


Sanji stomped harshly. His shoulders were trembling with rage, and he felt he was no longer able to keep his burning anger within.

"How many fucking times?!" He shouted at the swordsman's face. The green haired man's features were all crooked; his brows quivering in the on-coming outburst.

"I do what I want, shitty-cook!" He snapped, clenching his fists firmly.

"You dumbass, I repeat – how-many-fucking-times-are-you-going-to-steal-the-booze?" The blond yelled, his face entirely wrinkled as he glared at the man.

"I didn't steal it, just took a bottle and drank it!" Zoro retorted exasperatedly, making a sharp footstep towards the cook.

The battle of furious glares was suddenly interrupted with Luffy's loud shout.

"Usopp, quick! He'll escape if you won't hurry!"

A large golden bug flew past them, followed by a scurrying party consisting of their captain, the sharpshooter and the little doctor. Sanji stepped back to let the excited boys run between him and Zoro. But as soon as they flashed before his eyes, the enraged cook rushed forward, smashing his forehead against the swordsman's. Zoro didn't let his guard down and met the blow prepared, tensing his neck muscles to suppress the blond head.

"I repeat for the deaf!" Sanji shouted. "How many times, you shit?!"

"Fuck off already!" Zoro shouted, pressing his forehead firmer to the blond to make him back away.

"You fucker," The cook hissed. He was pissed off to the core and couldn't pretend to be polite anymore. He tilted his head back, then threw it forward abruptly, slamming the moss-brained forehead. Zoro staggered, bringing his palm to his eyes. Obviously, the punch had its effect. Sanji smirked.

"Damn you," The swordsman uttered, lowering his hand to the bundle with blades tied to his hip. With a clinking glide he removed Wado from its scabbard, raising it to the blond.

Sanji wasted no time sending him into the air with a sharp kick, and the swordsman hit the galley door, crashing it in half.

"Ow, bros!" Franky's voice sounded from the upper deck. "Don't break the ship!"

However, the shipwright was ignored this time. Sanji took a harsh drag from his cigarette, walking to the ruinous swordsman.

"You shit, you broke the door of my kitchen!" Sanji snapped furiously, stomping on the man's bare shoulder, the sleeve having slid down while he was falling.

"You did it yourself!" Zoro grabbed him by the shin, sending him into the galley.

Sanji landed on the floor painfully, managing to jump up before the risen swordsman was able to reach him.

"I dare you – if you break anything here, you're dead," He hissed, raising his leg for an attack.

Zoro dashed at him, sharply bringing his swords down. Sanji blocked the blow with his boot, trembling under the brutal force that was enclosed in the man's tensed arms. With all his might Sanji pushed Zoro away, and the swordsman's back crashed into the counter, breaking all the plates that were folded there.

"You bastard!" Sanji shouted, now enraged even more. Then with a trembling sigh he covered his forehead with his palm. "I warned you."

He approached the struggling swordsman, whose arms were cut all over with sharp bits of glass, and grabbed him by the collar. Zoro was panting, his sharp glare pierced the blue eyes viciously. But then his mug broke into a wide cocky grin that drove Sanji wild completely.

He bent his leg in the knee, sending a punch to the green haired man's abdomen. Zoro gasped in sudden pain, dropping his swords to the ground.

Sanji clenched his collar tighter, dragging the man off the counter and in the direction of the storage room. Still overwhelmed after the previous attack, Zoro could not properly fight him back. Blinking several times and trying to return to his senses, the swordsman realized they were already in a small dark room, and the cook was raising his long leg for the next blow.

Concentrating in a flash, Zoro dodged the attack and grabbed the blond's murderous foot. The cook groaned quietly, more likely in rage than in pain, as the green haired man slammed his back into the wall with a loud thud. Now the blond was trapped in a firm grip, his leg high in a wide twine and dangerously close to Zoro's face. With his free hand the swordsman grabbed Sanji's quivering neck, clenching it tightly.

"Bastard," Sanji choked out, trying to get rid of the hold. Zoro titled his head back and slammed the blond's forehead with as much force as the cook did himself just moments ago.

A trickle of blood dripped down Sanji's face, his vision giving out for a second. Collecting his will, he raised his hand to Zoro's grip on his neck, but suddenly stopped.

They both were panting, short breaths mixing as well as quiet groans escaping their throats, and their hips were moving against each other, two hard bulges pressed together. Sanji wasn't realizing his arousal was trying to burst through his belt all this time, and obviously Zoro as well had no comprehension that he was grinding his cock rhythmically against the blond's crotch. They had no idea when their fight turned to be so passionate. Zoro released the blond's leg and loosened the grip on his neck just a bit, hissing ardently into Sanji's ear while moving his hips forward. The blond moaned weakly through his blocked throat, clenching his fingers on the swordsman's shoulder blades.

Zoro unbelted both of them with a couple of sharp movements, bringing their needy cocks together. As his fingers stroked both lengths, he sank his teeth deep into Sanji's collar bone, making the blue eyes roll in a mixed sensation of pain and pleasure.

* * *

"Uwa, he doesn't like meat!" Luffy whined, dropping his head on his crossed hands.

"Of course, bugs don't eat meat," Usopp rolled his eyes.

The golden bug was smiling at them matter-of-factly. It was indeed strange that the bug could smile at all, though this one probably belonged to those weird New World species.

"He looks like you, Usopp," Chopper giggled, bringing his little hooves to his face to escape a possible attack from the sharpshooter.

"What?! No way!" The long-nosed guy snapped.

"Really, his lips and his long nose – exactly like yours!" Luffy burst out laughing.

Sanji smiled softly, turning the fire of the oven off.

"The dinner is ready, idiots," He grinned, instantly receiving grateful shouts from the men and charming smiles from the ladies.

After settling all the dishes on the dining table, Sanji returned to the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of fine sake.

"Catch it!" He tossed the bottle to the chewing swordsman, whose confused face instantly changed to serious and concentrated – he couldn't let the bottle fall to the floor and break into pieces.


End file.
